Goat
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Stinky Goat. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |set = Triassic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Zombie |trait = None |ability = This gets +1 /+1 when any kind of Goat is hurt. |flavor text = Hungry... Smelly... A lot like a Zombie but with 100% more goat.}} Goat is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It can also be transformed by , 's signature superpower. It costs 0 to play and has 1 /1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 when a Goat is hurt, including it and . Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +1 /+1 when any kind of Goat is hurt. *'Set:' Triassic - Uncommon Card description Hungry... Smelly... A lot like a Zombie but with 100% more goat. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Class change: / → Update 1.24.6 *Set - Rarity change: Token → Triassic - Uncommon * |0 }} * /+1 when any kind of Goat is hurt.}} Strategies With Goat's stats are very low, but it has its own uses. Since it costs 0 , it can be played as a free fighter, much like , allowing you to save brains for tricks while putting offensive pressure on your opponent. It is also useful at swarming zombies for Zookeeper, Cat Lady, Unlife of the Party, or Bad Moon Rising. Goat's ability isn't the worst, but it isn't something you would call a good ability either; it can only activate so many times, as Goat will typically be destroyed upon taking damage, and boosting Goat, of all zombies, is a waste. Hover-Goat 3000 also counts towards Goat's ability and can take more hits due to its Bouncing ability, but it only activates once per turn normally, and twice at most (if Hover-Goat 3000 is hurt during the Plants Play phase and is teleported back in the Zombie Tricks phase). But the more Goats on the field, the more useful its ability becomes, although it should still be treated as extra gravy. Against Almost every attack from any plant or damaging trick will be able to take it down as it only has one health, so there should not be any difficulty defeating it. However, its ability can be troublesome, especially if there are many Goats on the field. As Rose, avoid transforming a zombie into a Goat if there is a Cat Lady, Unlife of the Party, or Zookeeper on the field, as they will get boosted from it. Gallery GoatNewStat.jpg|Goat's statistics GoatNewCard.jpg|Goat's card GoatUnlocked.jpg|Goat unlocked GoatGrayedCard.jpg|Goat's grayed out card GoatCardImage.png|Goat's card image baathing.png|Goat's textures gaot.png|HD Goat from the animated trailer GoatsFinalMission.jpg|Final Mission being played on Goat Lurch for Lunch on Goat.jpg|Lurch for Lunch being played on Goat Defeated Goat.jpeg|Goat destroyed DeadlyGoat.png|Goat with the Deadly trait CamelCrossingExample.png|Camel Crossing being used on Goat, Chimney Sweep, , and Medic TheGoatSmash.png|A Goatified version of The Smash 2016-09-19-10-21-32--1061183197.jpeg|A Goatified version of Old Goat 1.2.11 Description.png|Goat's statistics Goat Description 1.14.13 Update.png|Goat's statistics Goatlol.png|Goat's statistics before update 1.2.11 (note its plant classes) GoatH-Old.png|Goat's Heropic GoatNewCard.png|Goat's card Goat Card.png|Goat's card Goatify in progress.jpeg|Goat being made by Goatify Goat attacking.jpeg|Goat attacking from the player's point of view GAttack.png|Goat attacking from the opponent's point of view Trivia *If Goat is played, the Goatify animation (in which a zombie is hit by a red ray of magic) will still be played. *Before update 1.2.11, it was the only card in the game with the opposing side's classes, being and , which are the classes that Nightcap leads. **However, Rose's classes are and Smarty, which are different. See also * * fr:Chèvre uncommon Category:Pet cards Category:Goats Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Triassic cards Category:PvZH Goats